


Cover | Obscurity

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: The first work I've read throughout the years of being a bookworm that a character uses lines/quotes from other people as they speak.. which i find very endearing and unique. This work is so beautiful. <3Specially the last part. But my favourite scene was the catchphrase I used on the cover. :)





	Cover | Obscurity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obscurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790821) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



[](https://imgur.com/IDGk3id)


End file.
